celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
DK Island
DK Island is a small island settled a ways away in the Mario Universe. It is home to the Kong Family, a close-nit band of humanoid apes and monkeys that are in a constant power-struggle with the Kremlings, an army of Crocodiles that seek to conquer the island and steal Donkey Kong's banana horde. Background Perhaps due to its relative unimportance and lack of many unique resources, DK Island was ignored somewhat by factions when it came time to choose territories. That changed, however, when Metal Sonic joined the Lords Of Midnight, and decided the area would give him the least trouble from any heroes - few other Lords were responsible for conquering any lands, so why not? It went swimmingly enough, and after proving himself to the Kremlings by thrashing some intruding turtles, he established a relationship with them and the Lords. The Robian neglected to tell them when alliance ended in the form of him jumping ship to Apex , but he had a good excuse in being turned into an undead . The island was assaulted by the Infected, who briefly seized control of the island before being defeated by a band of mercenaries. With Apex disbanded, the island has no become neutral once more, but with the brief aid the Lords gave them, they have now conquered most of the island. The status of the Kong Family is unknown at this time. Multiversal Timeline April 2009 - 27: Metal Sonic attempts to conquer DK Island for the Lords and succeeds after lengthy negotiations with the local Kremlings. August 2009 - The Infected assault the island en masse. Cloud, Tifa and Riku attempt to stop them courtesy of the Multiverse Garden , but ultimately fall to the hordes. December 2009 - Serina , Nero and Soap counterattack the Infected, proving much more successful and driving them away following a lengthy battle. The island has recently become under threat once more as Harbringer attempts to destroy it permanently. Places Kongo Jungle - A large jungle area found at the foot of the island, Kongo Jungle is probably the safest 'zone' on the island, boasting only mere pests to waylay you and not containing many pitfalls. Note the 'many' there; you should still be careful. Crocodile Isle - '''Originally the headquarters of the Kremlings, this mechanical island floats adjacent to DK Island and acts as its near antithesis. Large, metalic and in the form of its creator King K. Rool, Crocodile Isle houses within it a plethora of sinister mechanical inventions. The head of this island features a large, island-destroying gun that has since been shut-down, and has been -- for the most part -- disbandoned since the forming of the Multiverse. '''Kremkroc Industries, Inc. - A massive factory built by the Kremlings, it can be found at the peak of DK Island's mountain. Certainly not built to OSHA standards, no matter what mechanism or product you run into here, odds are it has some way of being dangerous. It's chief export are special oil drums used to spawn Kremling Infantry perhaps infinitely. Monkey Mines - The name of this area is somewhat misleading; while there are a few mines, some containing still-running tracks and carts for the daring, a considerable portion is also taken up by ancient temples. Due to the pitfalls and natural hazards of the area, only the nimble of feet should attempt exploring here. Vine Valley - A forested in area higher up the island, Vine Valley contains a wide variety of the island's flora and fauna, ranging from the vulture-like Neckies to one of the largest Zinger nests you'll find. There's also a rather large lake, if you like to fish. Gorilla Glacier - Pack your long underwear if you go up further; this place isn't called that for the comfortable atmosphere. Despite what you might think, a special squad of the Kremlings have adapted to the area despite their cold blood, and even some bodies of water in the area are unfrozen and relatively safe to swim in. Other than that, the same applies to any other cold location of the multiverse. Inhabitants Donkey Kong - The unofficial leader of the DK Crew, Donkey Kong is a hero to the island and perhaps the most notable Kong on the island. He is quite strong, possessing enough strength to pummel a Kremling twice his size. He also wields a 'shooter' capable of firing coconuts, can tame and ride the various animal companions about the island, and even become invincible through the scientific genius of... Cranky Kong - Easily the oldest member of the DK Crew, Cranky Kong has the distinction of being a former rival to the famous Mario Mario. With his old age comes great experience, and he is always ready to lend some hints (albeit with the obvious message that you need them) regarding predicaments you might run into on the island. He is also something of a mad scientist, and can prepare potions that bestow a number of supernatural effects, including size changing, teleportation, and invisibility. Cranky was infected during the Infected Invasion and served as a sort of leader, and was later killed in the battle to retake the island Diddy Kong - Donkey Kong's pseudo second-in-command, Diddy is quite clever, and far stronger than you'd think for a chimp of his size. Boasting twin 'shooters' that fire peanuts and a powerful jetpack that can carry him up higher than the island, this is one kid you don't want to mess with. Resources OOOOOOOH, BANANAS! In all seriousness, fruits of all shapes and sizes can be found on DK Island, including Walnuts, Peanuts, and Pineapples too. One can also find Barrels with special properties ranging from merely firing you at high speed to increasing your physical abilities. Artifacts of surprising might can be extracted for the stubborn, as well. Trivia DK Island, along with Isle Delfino, is one of two Mario worlds still uncorrupted in some way (at least with the Infected gone now). This may have something to do with their geographical status. Category:Locations